Only You
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: Collection of Klaroline drabbles/one shots previously available on tumblr. (Not all of them are rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here I am, finally writing something and something that I'm proud of! This story is a Klaroline AU of Harry Potter, its also the longest drabble/one shot I ever wrote so I hope you like it :) Special thanks to Monika who corrected all my mistakes. Enjoy! **

**I will post my other stories (the ones that you can find on tumblr) here too.**

**Wind**

* * *

It was nearly winter holidays in Hogwards and Caroline was very excited. She was finally going to see her mom after 3 months of class. She sat at the table of the Great Hall with her best friends Bonnie and Elena. They were talking about their last exam with professor Snape before Christmas.

"Ugh, he hates us so much because we are not part of his house." It was true, they weren't Slytherins, Bonnie was a Hufflepuff and Elena and her were Gryffindors. They lost 50 points because one girl named Anna was copying an exam from another student. "It's not our fault that Anna is stupid and didn't study for the exam. But 50 points is too much!"

Her anger was growing and Elena had to calm her "Don't worry Caroline; I'm sure our house will win the Quidditch game."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked "You are going to play against the Slytherin house, and you know who their captain is?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline said with disgust. "He is a jerk, I'm sure he will ruin the game with his clumsiness."

"You know he is one of the best players, Care," she sighed. Yes, it was true; she has never seen anyone playing Quidditch as good as Klaus. He was fast and strong and attractive. NO, Caroline, you know he is an asshole. In that moment, she noticed someone looking at her from another table.

There he was, smiling at her with those blue eyes, ugh, how was he so handsome? She tried to look away but she couldn't. His curly hair and the perfect dimples were really attractive. But she had to think with her head. "You have seen him flirting again with a lot of girls during this year, you know he is not good for you," she thought.

He invited her to a ball, just a year ago. She was so excited; Klaus Mikaelson was one of the most handsome boys in school, if not the most. He was intelligent, nice, he treated her like she deserved and she trusted him. "What a fool you were, Caroline," she thought.

The night of the ball, she left her room wearing a long blue dress with white shinning jewels. Bonnie smiled and told her she was gorgeous. After leaving her friends, she was walking down the stairs when she saw him. There he was flirting with another girl, touching her hair, caressing her cheek, smiling and the girl looked really happy. In that moment she stopped walking and she hid behind the nearest wall. Caroline saw everything; she thought about setting his clothes on fire or inflating the girl's face until it was as big as a quaffle. But she resisted. It wasn't the girl's fault. She was so angry at him, how could he do it, only with his charm he had fooled her, she was so stupid. Since that, she has promised that she would never care for or talk with Klaus Mikaelson or be fooled by any other random guy again. And she kept her promise.

She looked away and shook her head. She looked at Bonnie then. "So, how are things going in your house?" They talked about everything, flying class, potions and Caroline forgot about Klaus for a few hours.

They left the Hall and walked through the corridors to their common rooms; Elena and Caroline hugged Bonnie and smiled when she left them to go to her room. It was empty, mostly because it was a quidditch game day and people were already outside an hour before it.

"Come on Care! We have to prepare and encourage our house to win!" Elena said, casting the spell to open the door of their room because Caroline was too lazy and apathetic.

"I am so not going," she said lying on her bed.

Elena looked at her in confusion, but after a moment it changed to understanding. "I guess this is because of Klaus," it wasn't a real question and Caroline sighed in response. Elena sat next to her, and she rose to a sitting position. "I saw him looking at you before, during lunch. He was interested in you, but you should ignore him. You know what happened the last time."

Caroline nodded "I know, but he is so nice sometimes that I forgot what he did. And I know I shouldn't do that and I will stay strong and ignore him for now on"

They stood like that, and Elena hugged her before getting up from the bed and smiling took her friends hand.

"We are going, then." Caroline smirked. They changed their clothes and wore a scarf. Elena also took a small flag.

"Ready?" she said staring at Caroline.

"You look hot." Caroline blushed and laughed.

"I'm ready."

* * *

They left their building and met Bonnie in the front yard. It was easy to reach the field; they just had to follow the people wearing red and green colored clothes. The environment was absolutely perfect, people around her were excited about the game, the last one of the year and also the best one. It was interesting to see the teachers talking and smiling while waiting for the game to start, some of her house mates ready for the game, shaking the red flags with a lion on it. The three girls headed to an empty sitting place. The view was amazing; they could see the teams getting ready below.

"Look, it's going to start," an excited Elena said behind her. It was true; both team members were ready in their positions. Caroline gazed proudly at her team, they would probably win the game, she thought. She turned her head for a moment only to see a well-dressed Klaus Mikaelson winking at her from the field.

The game began and the players gave all that was in their power to win. The three girls livened up the spectators, singing, dancing, shouting names and encouraging mottos. Even Bonnie joined the party. It was all fantastic until Klaus, as always, destroyed their mood. The only thing that made Caroline angrier was the fact that he was smiling at her all the time when he got a point in favor of his house. The other half of the stadium was happy with his great game, while the Gryffindor's side was slowly lacking their festive environment.

After the game was over, and Klaus left winking at her once again, the girls began to head to their rooms since it was already late and no one was in the mood to celebrate anything. Caroline stopped in her tracks thinking for a moment and when Bonnie and Elena turned around noticing their friend wasn't following them she shook her head.

"I want to talk to Stefan before going to bed, don't wait for me," she smiled to the girls and they nodded.

Stefan was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and also one of her best friends since the first day of school. He was caring, sweet and nice, and she loved him. She always knew he would be there for her if she needed him and the same was true for her. Their friendship was very important to her, because even if she had Elena and Bonnie on her side, Stefan had this gift to make her feel better when she was sad.

She went down the stairs she had just walked up before and headed to the middle courtyard where she expected to find him with his team members. It was dark already and a little cold because winter was coming, but she didn't really mind. She saw Stefan walking to her coming from the courtyard after having a talk with the boys who didn't play a good game. She ran to him hugging him affectionately and he jumped slightly before noticing who it was. He hugged her back with one hand around her waist while the other was by his side still with the broomstick.

"Hey," he said sweetly but she could feel the sad tone in his voice. She folded her arms on her chest when they stepped apart.

"Stefan Salvatore," she said in a commanding voice. "Don't be all grumpy after losing a game, you know you won all the last ones and that you will have more chances to beat those idiotic Slytherins after the Christmas holidays. You are a great captain and it's not your fault that you lost today," she finished with a smile and a pointing finger at his chest. He smiled too and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Ms. Forbes, next time I will try to keep my grumpy mood to myself," he said looking at her and she nodded suppressing a laugh.

"Good." And then they laughed, because neither of them could resist anymore. She sighed happily that she made Stefan feel better. He hugged her again and whispered a thank you in her ear.

"I have to go now; we decided to have a talk in the Great Hall before going to bed." She nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure, will you be alright going alone to the common room? It's late already," he looked worried and she shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm not girly little Caroline, Stefan, I can handle myself." He smiled and waved at her before leaving.

She was about to turn around and go back to where she had left the girls and to her room when she heard people coming from the same place Stefan had come from. When she saw who they were her eyes narrowed and tried to walk as fast as possible away from them, but a voice she recognized immediately stopped her.

"Sweetheart"

It was like a punch to her stomach, she didn't want to acknowledge his presence so she kept walking to her common room.

"Caroline please, I just want to talk," his voice stopped her from her movements again, the voice that she had once wanted to hear every day next to her, the one she had wanted to hear sweet things from. However, that was a long time ago and now she wasn't that foolish to fall for his charms and for his tactics to get to her. She turned around and once she saw him she knew she had been wrong, that maybe she couldn't resist him like she thought she could. His blue eyes were staring at her with hope. It was so strong, the way he looked at her, that she couldn't leave his eyes once hers found them. She closed them for a little, trying to calm herself before talking.

"Look Klaus," her voice cracked and she coughed trying to hide it but both of them knew that was of no use. "I don't want to talk with you now or ever, and I think I made myself clear this past year." It was true, she hadn't talked to him in a whole year and she was proud. Caroline ignored the smiles he gave her, the winks, the charming looks, even once when she was reading in the library and he approached where she was sitting asking her what was she reading, she just closed the book for a moment, showing him the cover and when he nodded she kept reading, no word leaving her mouth, no smile in her face, just silence. And it seemed like he understood it for a while, because his smiles stopped and she felt bad, but sighed in resignation. However, after a month he became the same flirty guy he had been before and every time their eyes locked, he always had to do something that would make her roll her eyes.

Until today, when she finally had to talk to him after a long time because he looked defeated, surprising thing since he just won one of the most important games of the year. And he said a word she has never heard from him before, "Please". Klaus Mikaelson never begged, never said that word, it was repulsive to him. So for the first time in a year she gave up but she still kept the wall she built up around her.

"I know," he whispered and he took a few steps towards her, stopping when the distance between their bodies was almost nonexistent. She wanted to take a step back but she kept herself steady, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

He reached to take her hand but she pulled it back. A gleam of anger passed through his eyes and his hand clenched, his knuckles turning white. He sighed and looked down after a moment, knowing his anger would be of no use for what he wanted to say. When his head got up again, the anger was gone and for once in her life Caroline could see that he was showing his weaknesses to her. "I want to apologize for what happened at the winter ball last year, I know I've hurt you in some way and I assume it's because of my actions with that girl in the hallway."

Caroline bit her tongue; after all, she had never told him why she disappeared that night without saying anything. Because on her way to the ball she hid when she saw him, so he never had the chance to see her. Maybe it was unfair of her to ignore him if he didn't know what he had done, but he wasn't stupid enough to not to put two and two together, after all, he was flirting at the same time they had decided to meet.

His next words stopped her thoughts and made her stare at him again. "I'm sorry, Caroline." Her eyes watered and she wanted to cry but she couldn't allow that to happen, not in front of him.

She thought for a moment, she was a fool once when she accepted to go with him to the ball; she ended up hurt, believing that she would never be good enough for him or anyone, that she would always be second best. The truth was that he was the one that wasn't good, he didn't deserve her and she would never be stupid again. He hurt her too much that time, it made her think about who she was and if she had to stop being the way she was, and grew up because perfect love stories didn't exist, not even in a magical world. She couldn't trust him. She shook her head when she noticed he was staring at her to say something, a tear finally fell down her cheek.

"I can't," she whispered and walked away. While watching her go Klaus cursed himself for being so stupid, but she would never know that.

She reached her dorm room door, she said the words to open it and made her way to the room she shared with Elena and some other girls. Luckily everyone was asleep already and she changed into her pajamas while thinking of the man she just talked to.

She had waited for so long for that moment to happen that she felt relieved; a sigh escaped her lips when she lay on her bed and put a sheet and a blanket over her cold body. She couldn't stop thinking about him, asking herself if he deserved a second chance. He just said that he was sorry, and that's what she needed to hear, but if he wanted another chance, he would have to work for it, she thought. It was hard to trust someone when they had broken your heart, when they had betrayed you or cheated on you. But Klaus and her had never really dated so she wondered if that was even the case. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, because she was tired of everything and everyone. However, the only person who stayed in her mind that night was the one she was always trying to avoid, Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

After the longest two weeks of her life, Caroline was getting ready to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. She was excited to see her mom, who had taken some free days to spend time with her daughter; everything would be perfect since she had already planned all of their days together. Elena was packing too; she was going to visit her aunt Jenna and her little brother, who was in his first year of school. She was lucky her aunt was amazing, because if she hadn't been there, Elena would have nowhere to go since her parents had had an accident some years ago and were now gone.

Bonnie would visit her grams and Stefan was the only one staying there that winter, since his relationship with his parents wasn't the best. Just like Klaus, who was going to stay there, too. Caroline shook her head; she would not allow him in her thoughts.

But she couldn't stop, that was her problem. Every night his face would appear in her dreams, and it was driving her crazy. She kept packing, wishing her thoughts and old memories of him would just leave her alone. A knock on her room made her turn her head. A lovely smile was plastered on one of her best friends' faces.

"Stefan!" she ran into him and they hugged.

"I came to say my goodbyes," he whispered into her ear. She smiled, resting her cheek on his shoulder. After a moment, she took a step back.

"We will see each other again in a few weeks, no need to worry," she smiled and he shrugged.

"You know, even if I don't like goodbyes, I had to give you my early Christmas gift," he handed her a box, and she furrowed her brows.

"Seriously?" She looked up to her friend after examining the box. A chuckle left his mouth.

"Just open it." He was looking at her with his puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes at him, a smile still on her face.

Her hand reached out to the box and she sighed before opening it. Her eyes widened and she began to laugh. "Do you have another one for yourself?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Good, I will use it on Christmas day and so will you" she said taking the red sweater with a snowman on the front on her hand. "It will be a pleasure." She turned around and finished packing once the gift was inside the suitcase.

"Well, I think it's time to go. Elena already left with Bonnie, we will meet at the train station before departing," she said, looking at Stefan, bag in hand.

"Let me take that from you," he offered, reaching for her hand, and she smiled and nodded gracefully. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore, you are a real gentleman," she winked after he smirked.

They left her dorm room and walked through the corridors to the entrance of the school, where the carriages were waiting for students to take them to the station. Stefan left her bag on the floor and she hugged him, his arms wrapping around her waist while hers where tangled in his neck. "I will miss you," he murmured and she smiled.

"I hope so." They both laughed and she shook her head leaving his arms. "I will miss you too Stefan."

And it was true, it hurt her that she had to leave him there alone, not really alone, since there were several more people from their house that stayed there, but it wasn't the same. She had invited him more than once to spend the holidays with her and her mom and he always turned her down. She understood why he did that, he didn't want to bother them or make Caroline's mom work harder with the dinner, not taking into account that with him there she couldn't have much alone time with her mother. In the end she didn't care though, she just wanted to see her friend happy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked once more, and like she expected he shook his head.

"I'm going to be okay here," he reassured and she nodded.

"It's late, that's the last carriage, Caroline," he said, signaling a dark lonely carriage in a corner of the road. The young people who were surrounding them earlier were now gone. The two of them were the only ones left and she hugged him once more before walking to the carriage. She waved at Stefan and he smiled.

"Hey Forbes" She smiled and handed her suitcase to one of her teachers and with his help she climbed and sat in the carriage. It was empty since she was the last student and she sighed, she needed this ride to the train to think- about how happy she was to see her mother, how she was going to miss Stefan and how she would handle Klaus when she came back from holidays.

The carriage began to move and she sighed again, watching her surrendings, enjoying the views her school offered her, when a scream made them stop. She looked back, wondering who that could be and her heart sank when she saw him, running towards her. _Was he doing this on purpose?_ she thought. She turned around while he gave his bags to Matthew, the teacher, who scolded him for showing so late and he apologized saying that he forgot one of his coats in his dorm room and that he remembered it when he was about to get on one of the carriages.

She kept watching the blue large lake from her sitting place, noticing his steps nearing the door of the carriage and sensing him taking his place next to hers.

"Hello Caroline," he said once the carriage moved again. She looked at him then, trying to ignore how close he was and his playful smirk on his face, nothing left from the Klaus she saw that night.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, folding her arms on her chest. His smirk widened when he saw that she was angry. "I'm taking the train," he stated simply, even knowing that's not what she meant.

She rolled her eyes and he sighed. "I'm going to spend the holidays with my older brother because he already lives on his own and he invited me over." She nodded, understanding now why he wasn't staying at Hogwarts like every year.

Even if his family was powerful and had a lot of money, she always wondered why he stayed in school instead on going home for the holidays. So, one night - before the ball incident - she asked him why he didn't want to go home for the holidays. He was hesitant at first, but he told her that his relationship with his father wasn't the best and that he preferred to stay there, along with his older brother, who at that time was still studying. She smiled, understanding then, because her personal relationship with her mom wasn't good at that time either.

It was moments like that, when they shared small smiles in the corridors or talked about nothing and everything that made her feel warm and happy, glad to share small moments with him. She thought about those months before the ball, how their weird friendship grew stronger until he invited her to the winter ball, her excitement, when she accepted and how it brought a smile to his lips. However everything went downhill after that night.

An awkward silence followed his last words, neither of them wanting to break it. The carriage continued on its way down to the train station, and she looked back to the lake, now closer to them.

"Why do you do this?" he asked slowly, breaking the silence. She looked at him confused, his blue eyes making her keep watching him until he spoke again. "Why can't you forgive me?" She was surprised by his question but she shrugged.

"Why would I?" She said coldly.

He stared at her, their eyes locking and he tentatively took her hand. This time she let him and a shade of a smile passed his face, his thumb caressing her palm. "I meant what I said love, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you; I was stupid at that time. I thought I could have it all and I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was selfish and I hurt you and I have blame myself since then." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I just want another chance, a second chance." She looked down to see her hand still in his and even if she wanted to give him what he wanted, she shook her head.

"Klaus I …"

The sudden feel of warmth stopped her, his lips were on hers and she let him kiss her, wanting to taste him, too. His lips moved against her own, she felt him sighing when her lips responded to his movements. The kiss just lasted a moment though, his forehead then rested on hers while his free hand caressed her cheek.

"I promise I will never hurt you again, I couldn't handle to see you not talking to me for an entire year." He smirked and she laughed.

"What can I say? I'm very stubborn." She smiled and he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Does that mean yes? You will give me a second chance?" She saw the small fear of her rejection in his eyes.

And she sighed, a bright smile still on her face, "Yes."

The sigh that left his lips made her laugh and he smiled. "You will not regret it," he whispered, kissing her gently again.

She enjoyed the kiss, not wanting this moment to be over. When his lips finally left hers, she murmured. "I hope so"

* * *

**That was it! Tell me what you think please, means a lot to me. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble request from tumblr: A dark!jealous Klaus is watching Caroline and Tyler drinking together, and when Caroline leaves alone, Klaus follows her to give her a piece of his mind. Beta: Mafalda (kickassfu)**

* * *

With a bottle of bourbon in hand, Klaus headed to a lonely bar in a corner of his new city. After he killed Marcel, things were getting even worse than before. Vampires fed of humans here and there and no one controlled them, it was a big mess but Klaus didn't care. He didn't care about anything else anymore, not after Rebekah left due to the death of the man she once loved and Elijah tried to save a woman that Klaus had hunted for hundreds of years. Katerina Petrova was dying and even if his brother asked for his help, he would never do that, she deserved it. How could Elijah think that he was going to help him save a girl who had fooled him for so many years? She didn't die back in 1492, but her time had finally arrived. So, there he was now, alone in the big city of New Orleans.

When he reached the bar, he noticed something different,_ someone_ new. The girl who was destined to be with him, the only one who he fell in love with after a thousand years of nothing but fear from his father and anger, a century of feeling empty inside. That was all in the past, but he was wondering what she was doing there with no one else but Tyler Lockwood, the first hybrid he made. Didn't they break up? His anger grew within seconds, she was supposed to be his, to be on his side, but instead of that she went back to that dick that didn't deserve her? Who didn't take care of her like he did whenever she was in danger? He would have done anything for her, she knew that. He left the bar and tried to find a human that would let him forget who was there, and maybe would serve as a distraction until the couple was done with dinner.

It was after an hour that Caroline and Tyler left the bar and Klaus was hiding in the shadows. They were both smiling and they hugged before going their separate ways, that's when Klaus followed her. She was still the same woman he left in Mystic Falls, strong and gorgeous. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly; he could notice all the curves of her body. He licked his lips and stopped when Caroline did the same, she turned around and faced him, there wasn't any reason to hide anymore. "Hello, Caroline" he said, moving towards her. She checked him out before locking her eyes with him. "Hello, Klaus. What are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms in front of her chest. He smirked, he was still furious, because she was his, not Tyler's, not again. "That's what I wanted to ask you. What are you doing here? With Tyler of all people?"

She looked down only for a second before she composed herself. "It's none of your business" her voice was harsh and her face was serious, not even a smirk appeared for him. He reached next to her and took her arm in his hand. "Isn't it?" he said louder. "This is MY city; I'm the one who should ask you 'what the hell are you doing here?'! You said that Tyler left you because he didn't love you enough and now you are here with him?! Are you crazy? I would have given you all you've ever wanted, but instead you go back to being the girl you once were, when you were human. You can't stand being alone and that's why you are back with Tyler. I thought you were strong and that you could handle yourself wonderfully but it looks like I was wrong." She tried to get rid of his hand, but he was stronger than her. He could note the hurt in her eyes, but he didn't care anymore. His anger was bigger than his concern for the girl. "Let me go!" she shouted and he let go of her arm. She wasn't afraid, he could see it, even with the blood on his shirt, but she didn't expect that from him. "You are drunk Klaus" she murmured and he scoffed. "And no, I'm not with Tyler anymore. We are just friends, I'm doing some travelling through the country and this was the only place we could meet. You are stupid if you really think I would make the same mistake again, I'm not going to date Tyler. I grew up, I'm not the same Caroline anymore and I'm not going to let you tell me that kind of thing just because we haven't seen each other in a while, and you are drunk. So I forgive you, but I'm going now" she was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and took her in his arms, she was confused and opened her mouth to say something but he shot her down when he kissed her roughly. She tried to protest but his mouth wasn't going anywhere so she gave in. Their tongues meet once again, just like that one time in the woods, but this time it was different, she was still hurt and he was drunk. She pushed him aside with her hands on his chest.

"I don't think this is right" she whispered, his hands still around her waist. Their foreheads touching, she could smell the bourbon mixed with the blood in his breath and she sighed. "Maybe it isn't, but you will be mine one day, no matter what. I don't care what you say, I can't see you with another man" with that said, Klaus left her behind and she stood there with nothing else but confusion and relief in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday gift for my friend Lea on tumblr. Wish: 4x19- the prom dress:**What came to Caroline´s mind to think 'Hey, maybe Klaus has a dress. He is a billion years old. Let´s go find him' and *knock knnock* 'Hello? Someone home?' *just walks in* **Beta: Mafalda (kickassfu)**

* * *

Caroline was furious. She was in her room after leaving the store she bought the prom dress from, a dress that was stolen, and obviously by a human less Elena. She was walking around her room because she couldn't just sit down in a situation like that. She was going to be late and she didn't have a dress, also none of her friends had a dress that they could lend her, not so last minute. A name showed in her mind, maybe Klaus could give her a dress. Now that they were more or less friends, if you didn't take into account the sexual tension and the fact that he was in love with her and that she didn't knew how to feel about it, he should have a wardrobe full of dresses from Rebekah for the last thousand years. Caroline nodded ready to get out of her house, he would do anything for her, so why not give it a try?

She took the keys of her car before driving to the Mikaelson's mansion. She was a little nervous, the last time she saw Klaus they had a fight, but it all ended in good terms. Caroline still remembered how his touch felt when he took her hand to thank her for helping him. And hear his voice go weak for the first time with a small smile across his face "Friends, then?" he told her. She couldn't resist a smirk, because he looked so human in that moment.

Caroline arrived to Klaus's house and the sky was already dark, prom would be in one hour, she had to hurry. There was no one in the hallway when she entered the open house, so she shouted his name "Klaus?" there was no response but she heard a fireplace "Klaus?!" she walked inside the living room, and she sensed his presence. "Kla-" there he was showing his back at her, he looked tense, but she had more important things to do than have another fight with him. She folded her arms "Hello? Did you not hear me?" He left his fireside brooding and his head shot up. With an amused voice he answered "Of course I heard you Caroline, I think the whole Mystic Falls heard you" _how funny _"I'm in no mood for company" she could feel his amused smile even if his back was turned. She moved from her spot, even angrier than before. "Well, I'm sorry that you are having personal issues, but I'm having a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress" he turned back worried, but as soon as he heard what was that crisis about, his amused face came back into place. She was moving closer, still angry like it was obvious by her voice tone. "I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember" She gave Klaus a knowing and significant look, his face was still immovable and he didn't respond. "Hello?" she said already tired of explaining everything "The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!" she almost screamed. Klaus began to laugh, unable to hide the stupidity of the situation anymore. How could he laugh at her in a moment of crisis like that, she thought, what a jerk. "It is not funny" he was still laughing "No, I know, I know…" he closed his eyes but he didn't stop and the only thing she wanted to do was slap him. "Then stop laughing!" he closed his mouth then, still wearing a smirk. She sighed and rolled her eyes._ One day I will kill this guy._

"Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me" she said with a soft voice, staring at him to see his reaction. He moved closer to her then. "Well, surely another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities" it was obvious he was annoyed, but she wasn't going to give up. Desperate and frustrated she turned around on the spot. "Ugh, but I don't want just another dress." She faced him then, she needed that dress, and no one would stop her of doing everything to get it. "I wanna look hot. Like Princess Grace of Monaco, hot. So… could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?" Her puppy eyes technique and her beautiful smile brought a smile to his lips too. _Yes,_ _I win._

"Okay, sweetheart" he left the room and she followed him. They reached a big room that was supposed to be a wardrobe, but it was much bigger than her bedroom. It was beautiful, the dresses were hanging in both sides, and the room looked like it came from the Victorian age, with a royal appearance. It had soft and golden colors. She noticed he was staring at her, waiting for her reaction. "This room is magnificent, it's Rebekah's wardrobe?" he smiled and turned his back to her to find a dress that would suit her. "Yes, it's Rebekah's wardrobe. However, I, myself, save some dresses that were given to me during the centuries" she scoffed. "What? Women give you their dresses after you slept with them?" he laughed, and she was surprised by his reaction, it was almost impossible to hear him laughing, but she had that special effect on him. She shook her head and looked at him again. He was still searching for a dress and she began to try finding one too. She didn't have time to waste. "No, love, as surprising as you may think, women actually found me charming and they gave me their dresses as a present for my sister or…" he stopped then. He was staring at a dress. "_Or_ _what?"_ She thought. "I think I found a dress" She neared him and gazed at the dress. Her mouth dropped, it was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. It was a pale bright brown long dress, inspired by a shimmering mermaid. She touched it; she had to use that one. "It's a dress from Grace Kelly, like you wanted" she looked at him, he was really close, his arm almost touching hers, but she didn't move "I didn't mean literally! How did you get this?" he smiled. "I knew her husband from different royal dinners I attended. I also had the pleasure to meet, at that time her young daughter, whose name was Caroline" he smiled at her and she smiled back, it was interesting to hear him talk about his past. "In one of those dinners, Rainier, the prince, introduced me to her. She was a wonderful woman, one of the most amazing people I have met in my long life. She gave me this dress so I could give it to the woman I would one day want to spend the rest of my days with, until my death" there was an awkward silence. "But I'm immortal, so this dress would be for the woman I would like to spend eternity with" she didn't know what to say, he just declared himself to her. He said that he would like to spend eternity with her; she felt shivers going up her spine. The silence was long and they stared into each other's eyes, none of them wanting to break the special moment. She couldn't handle how he looked at her, and so she looked down, breaking the magical moment and he sighed. "Do you want to try it on, Caroline?" he asked, his voice was weak, but he was trying to hide it. "Yeah" she breathed, and she left to the small room he told her she could change. When she closed the door, she closed her eyes too and sighed again. How could he say something like that? She knew he was in love with her, but she didn't know how to react to those words. She was confused about her feelings for him. The dress was still in the chair she left it in, she took it and tried it on. She looked herself in the mirror. Caroline smiled, she looked hot. Her hair was a mess, so she decided to collect it in a small bow. It took her half an hour to be ready and when she was satisfied with the result, she left the room, wondering if Klaus was still waiting for her. Indeed, he was sitting in a chair, drinking a glass of what seemed bourbon. She faced him and there was a sparkle in his stunned eyes. He got up to look at her better, she was gorgeous and the dress fit her perfectly. Klaus saw her smiling at him and he smiled back. "You look even better than the self-same Grace Kelly" she blushed and looked down to her dress. "Well, I guess it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as me" he laughed and she smirked, proud of herself for getting a reaction like that from him. They stared at each other, an awkward silence invading the room again.

She moved closer to him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Klaus" she almost couldn't leave his side, his essence was disturbing her, and his surprised eyes brought a smile to her face. "I have to go now" she headed to the entrance; Klaus was still in the same spot she left him. "Caroline" he said softly, and she turned her face. He seemed calm. "Have fun" he murmured. She smiled and left the house behind, wondering what just happened and why she couldn't stop thinking on going back to the mansion and take care of the tension that seemed to grow every time they saw each other.


	4. The Reencounter

**Birthday gift for my friend Diana from tumblr. S****et in tvd 5x11, when it's supposedly Caroline's birthday, but I'm not sure how the time line in tvd works so… yeah...****Caroline is just in college and nothing is happening in town. Unbeta'd!**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Caroline Forbes live. Instead it was her birthday and a lot of exams to do in college. She woke up early in the morning and prepared herself for a full day of stress and studying. She put up her hair in a ponytail and wore a pink skirt with a white blouse. When she felt ready for the day, she left her dorm room and headed for her first exam. It was of biology, and after that, she had in the other side of the university an anatomy exam.

It only took Caroline two hours to end an easy test in her opinion. She smiled to one of the girls of her fraternity after sitting down on the grass in front of the building, reading her anatomy book for the last time and waiting for the exam hour to come. She felt someone sitting next to her in the floor and without looking up she started to talk.

"Elena, how did you…" She looked up when his smell called her attention.

"Klaus" he was smirking as always and wearing a Henley that it didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. "What are you doing here?" her voice was betraying her, she wanted to talk like she didn't care he was there, but she sounded weak, if not surprised.

"Hello to you too Caroline" his voice was strong, powerful. She rolled her eyes at his response. "I thought you would like to see your friend in your birthday" he said, still wearing that smirk that drove her crazy.

"We are not friends" She answered coldly. "Anyways, you could have just sent a postcard from New Orleans, and not suddenly come to visit" She sighed. "I have a lot of exams to do and I don't have time to talk with you" She tried to get up then, but his hand in her wrist stopped her.

"At least let me offer you a drink" he said, with his puppy eyes face "I know you still have a little more than an hour for your next exam" she scoffed.

"What are you now? The timetable?"

He laughed and his smile grew bigger "Maybe, love. But I just want to invite you for something in your birthday" she looked at him and they stared for a long time until Caroline talked again.

"Okay, I will go with you" He got up from their spot. "But I'm warning you, I only have an hour and I am not going to drink alcohol" he nodded and they walked side by side to the college bar.

It was almost empty; most of the students were studying or relaxing to prepare their last exams. There was a couple sitting in a couch in a corner and a creepy guy with his computer in another side. They both walked directly to one of the small tables in the middle of the lounge. Klaus brought two drinks and let one in front of Caroline.

"So…" she began talking due to the awkward silence that was between them. "How are you doing in New Orleans?" he smiled and looked down to his drink.

"It would be better if you were there." He murmured. There it was again, one of those wonderful things he used to tell her. Like, "I intend to be your last, however long it takes". It was too much for her, it affected her in a way that she couldn't control. She felt weak for a moment, but she wasn't weak. Caroline Forbes was strong; she could handle the butterflies in her stomach. She rolled her eyes, like nothing had happened at all, like his words didn't mean anything to her.

"Well, as you may see, I'm busy here." She said showing his anatomy books and smirking. He smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I see. Anyways, I came here for a reason" Caroline looked at him with curiosity now. Why would be Klaus there if not only her birthday? She took a sip of her coke glass. He started talking staring at her. "I want you to have something as a birthday gift"

He took off one of his pendants, the one he wore since Caroline met him for the first time. It was one of her favorites, even if she hid that thought for herself. She stood up and he stood facing her too. He wrapped his pendant around her neck and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Caroline"

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't accept his present, it was one of his personal stuff.

"I can't accept this" she said trying to unlock it, but he took her hand.

"I want you to have it, love. It's your birthday and you must accept it. What type of friend would you be if you don't do it?" he got her. She was always the good girl, the friend you can trust. She laughed. "Thank you" She blushed noticing his hand still with hers. "No need, sweetheart" she looked up and their eyes met again. His beautiful blue eyes were still the same magnet of the last time she saw him in her graduation.

She didn't know what else to say. Her thoughts were disturbing and her eyes dropped to his lips. She licked her lips unconsciously and Klaus smiled when he caught her. She only wanted one thing, one small thing she had wished for since their last meeting.

"I…" her voice cracked and before a second guessing, she crashed her lips with his. It took Klaus by surprise, but as soon as her warm lips touched his, he pulled her to him. Their kiss was long, his desire was big and his tongue met hers when she let him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and caressed his curly hair. His hands found their place around her waist and he began to trace little circles along the end of her back and under her blouse. His lips tasted so good that she shivered. Their lips stayed that way until they heard someone's cough. They move away for a moment and saw an angry bartender throwing them a look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure one of you has a dorm room if you want to do keep doing that"


End file.
